Hiccup's Angels
by thepurplewriter333
Summary: What-if for the Season 5 episode: Snotlout's Angels. After a fight with Astrid, Hiccup leaves the Edge to go and get her a gift- a hopeful attempt to make it up to her. But when he is caught in a storm on his way back and then rescued by strange flying women, there may be more sinister things going on than he first realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So, yes, I decided to do a what-if for Season 5... surprise! Yeah yeah, I know, this really wasn't the best season (in fact, like the first half was basically centered around Snotlout and not Hiccup, HUMPH)... BUT I decided not to be discouraged and to write this instead!**

 **"Snotlout's Angels" was really not one of my favorite episodes. I felt that Hiccup could do a better job at delivering it than Snotlout did, which inspired this! Anyways, this is for my good friend, FanWriter02, as an early birthday gift for her! Hope you like it!**

 **Anywho, please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hiccup knew he was in trouble the moment he saw Astrid's expression as he walked in the clubhouse door.

He offered a weak smile, and subconsciously scratched the back of his head. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong to upset her recently... but something definitely looked wrong.

"Uh, h-hey, Astrid," he began nervously. "So… so what's going on with you?"

She shot a glare like daggers at him and jabbed a finger in his chest. " _You_!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Her face turned into an angry color of red. "You forgot about it, didn't you?"

"Forgot about… forgot about what? What did I forget?"

"You know perfectly well what, Hiccup Haddock!"

Hiccup's mind raced for an answer. No, it wasn't the time of year for the annual Nadder migration, or when they would prepare for the Changewings to stay on the Edge for a few days until they took off again…

"Astrid, maybe if we could talk it over quietly we could get this cleared up," he said, and put on a slight smile in an attempt to calm her down.

But, if possible, it only seemed to make her angrier. "Hiccup, you forgot about our picnic this afternoon!" At Hiccup's confused expression, she let out a sharp growl. "You know, the one we had been planning for, I don't know, _months_!"

Hiccup was suddenly flooded with realization. "Oh-oh, _that_ picnic." He winced. "Yeah, I, uh, I was taking a test flight with Toothless again. I just made a new tail fin for him, so I wanted to try it out before…" He trailed off when her glare deepened, then said, "Look, Astrid, I'm really sorry. I've just been distracted lately what with the Hunters-"

"Do you know how long I was waiting there in that grove of trees, Hiccup?" Astrid interrupted him, beginning to pace furiously. " _Two_ hours! At first I thought you had just gotten sidetracked, but then more time passed and you still didn't come!"

Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, raising his brow. The Night Fury looked uninterested and turned away.

"Astrid, I'm sorry," he tried again, attempting to catch her as she walked by.

But Astrid brushed past him. "Then I got worried, and I thought you were in trouble. So I still stayed at the picnic spot longer in case you came. Still, you never did! Do you have any idea what that felt like?" She continued before Hiccup had a chance to answer. "Of course you don't! Because you were too distracted to even..."

As she ranted on, Hiccup quietly slipped out of the clubhouse with Toothless at his side, still hearing Astrid's angry shouting from inside. He cringed. "Ah, bud, I really didn't mean to forget that picnic. We had had it planned months ahead of time, just so we were both sure we could make it, and then I just… forgot." His arms dropped to his sides. "I wish I could make it up to her somehow. Maybe…" He paused, and his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Maybe I could get her that new ax she had her eye on when Johann came around last week. I bet that would make some of my absence up to her. What do you think, bud? Up for another flight?"

Toothless rumbled and let out an exaggerated yawn. Hiccup sighed. "Aw, come on. It's for Astrid. You know how bad she can get when she's this angry. Really, we're doing the whole Edge a favor." Even now, he could hear Astrid still shouting inside the clubhouse, oblivious to the fact that Hiccup and Toothless were missing.

At last, Toothless gave a slight nod of his head, and Hiccup grinned. "Thanks, bud… now what do you say we get out of here before she realizes we're gone?"

The dragon chortled, and a relieved Hiccup climbed into the saddle. "Let's go."

They took off the edge of the Edge's landing strip and climbed up into the evening sky just a few moments before Astrid rushed out of the clubhouse to watch them soar off.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, you get back here!" she yelled, but he was already too far away to hear.

* * *

Hiccup yawned for the umpteenth time as he fumbled for another grip on Astrid's new ax, his eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion.

He hadn't realized how hard it would be to find Johann until he started to look. Usually, the trader was sailing near their waters this time of month but for some reason he was further out than usual. And it took a fair deal of trading to get that ax, costing Hiccup his finest set of spy glasses.

With a weak thanks to Johann, Hiccup had at last took off and started heading back to the Edge- an approximate flight of two hours away, but with both Hiccup and Toothless being as tired as they were it was already taking a lot longer.

"Hang on, buddy, just a little further," Hiccup said sleepily, although he didn't know if it was true or not. It was pitch black out, probably the middle of the night, and as he looked closer into the distance he could see storm clouds gathering.

 _Perfect,_ he thought sarcastically.

But the memory of Astrid's upset words from before drove him further ahead as guilt filled his thoughts. It'd be a pure miracle for her to forgive him anytime soon, even with the ax.

His thoughts were suddenly shattered when Toothless let out a growl. He looked up and stiffened.

They were about to head into the storm.

"Okay, let's be careful, Toothless," he said just as the first drops of rain splattered across his skin.

Toothless rumbled and slowed into a gentler flying speed.

The rain fell more harsh now as they entered a cloud bank. The air was freezing and shivers wracked Hiccup's thin frame when the rain soaked through his clothes. _All this for an ax,_ he grumbled to himself. _I'll have to be more mindful the next time I make plans with anyone…_

Lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder crashed in retaliation. Toothless snarled and Hiccup patted his neck gently. "Easy, bud, don't worry… just a little rain, that's all. Nothing to be afraid of."

Another bolt of lightning came, this time much closer than before. Hiccup could feel the electricity in the air and gripped his slippery ax tighter. "Coming out here might have been a mistake," he muttered.

Toothless chortledy.

"Oh, hush you… we'll be out of this storm in no time, and then we'll-"

 _CRASH!_

Lightning streaked down from the sky, and with no warning at all, it hit its next unfortunate target.

Hiccup's metal leg.

For a moment, Hiccup was frozen in shock at what had happened. His leg burned and he vaguely felt himself slipping away from Toothless's saddle. The dragon shrieked and flapped harder against the battering winds, but Hiccup was too disoriented to comprehend what was happening around him.

Then he felt himself falling through the air, the ax still clutched in his hands.

He wouldn't let it go for anything.

The impact of hitting the churning water below was harsh, and it quickly awakened him from his muddled thoughts. He sputtered out the liquid, coughing, and looked around to realize he was in dire trouble.

Toothless was flapping erratically above him before he was blown backwards by a violent gust of wind and pushed through the air. He started to dip down in the sky much further away from his rider, and Hiccup yelled, "Toothless!" worriedly.

He couldn't see the dragon after that, and grew frantic. Toothless couldn't fly without him. He couldn't swim well either- and for that matter, neither could Hiccup. The worst part of it was that no one knew where they were or that they had been held up in this storm. By the time help arrived, they'd both be dead.

The ocean's waves churned rapidly, much too fast for the injured young man to do more than claw the top of the water in a last desperate attempt for life.

He could feel his body slowly giving out on him, the pain in his leg making it all the more impossible for him to make a try at swimming against the current. To the weary Hiccup, it seemed like hours now since the storm had appeared and he'd been swept away into the raging waters. And oh, how he hoped Toothless was all right, or at least doing better than he was.

He hit another rough patch of waves and had to fight hard to keep from going under. Water crashed over his body at a frightening speed. Just when he felt as if his lungs were ready to burst and he would surely drown, the force of the current pushed him upward and to the surface once again.

He coughed and spit water from his mouth, looking back over his shoulder into the darkness and praying for some sign of help to appear.

None did.

Every muscle and joint in his body ached, his leg throbbed, and Hiccup feared he'd not be able to swim much longer. His eyes stayed fixed on the fierce waters around him as his thoughts momentarily turned to Astrid.

He wondered how she had reacted when she realized that he had gone off on his own, with no last mention of where he was headed nor when he was going to get back. He could only hope that she would someday forgive him for his mistake and know that he never had intentionally wanted to harm her.

His attention quickly returned to his surroundings as the sounds of rushing water grew in volume, and he watched in horror as a huge wave grew closer to where he paddled. Frantically, he searched for a way to escape, but realized too late that his body was unwilling and unable to follow the commands that his brain issued for him to try and swim away.

His last thoughts before being crushed by the towering wave and being dragged under were of his family and friends, and just how much he loved them.

His hazy vision flickered.

There were suddenly blurred faces above him... distinctly female... and almost looking like... _angels_. They reached for him... smooth hands stretching out in his direction... gripping his shoulders and dragging him upwards to the surface...

And then he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for your support last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I forgot to mention last chapter, but I'll be updating every other day, unless, of course, there's an emergency. :) Here's shoutouts, and then we'll get to the chapter!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **FanWriter02:** **Haha, indeed, Queen Cliffie is back! XD Aww, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, I'll be updating every other day, so you needn't worry! No, YOU'RE awesome! *blushes***

 **katurdi:** **Yup, I posted it! Hehe, I guess it is! I do love my Hiccup!whump. :P Here's your chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **animalsarepeopletoo:** ***reddens* No, it's not that good… *kicks imaginary spot on ground* Awwww thanks! Haha, yep, I'm back with my cliffhangers. Here's your update!**

 **Goldeneyeddragon101:** **Anytime! I enjoy leaving cliffies, so expect more in the future too. :P Haha, well… I love writing, so it makes it easier, I guess. Plus, I'm a very fast typer, so that gets the writing process done quicker. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Nightfurylover1112:** **Ah, thanks! Glad you like it! :D**

 **The Logical Fallacy:** **Well, DreamWorks made it clear that Snotlout knew what angels were. In fact, even the episode name was "Snotlout's** _ **ANGELS**_ **." Why can't Hiccup know what they are too? :)**

 **Guest:** **Um, being eighteen _IS_ still young. You don't have to be twelve to be young. :)**

 **kaykay8776 (guest):** **Awwww, thanks!**

 **Guest:** **Hiccup!whump indeed! Here's your update! :D**

 **Smoe05:** **EXACTLY, Hiccup. Plan it weeks ahead, not months. *shakes head sadly* Yeah, Season 5 wasn't really the best, but there's still what if's, right? :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TheWonderland101:** **Erm… I actually haven't seen the Thor Bonecrusher episode yet… heh… I skipped past it in a rush. But I'll think about it! :) Thanks for the idea!**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd:** **Thanks!**

 **SailorMew4:** **Haha, glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Astrid glanced outside the clubhouse door once again; she shook her head in anger as she realized Hiccup was still not back yet. First, he had forgotten about the picnic, now he was avoiding her altogether. Why did everything had to be such a battle between them?

Fishlegs came in through the door, although hesitantly. "No sign of Hiccup yet?"

"No," she snapped.

"Do you want me to go and look for him? He's been gone all night..."

"I'm sure he's too far away by now to be spotted. Besides, if he doesn't want to come back yet, he doesn't have to."

Fishlegs frowned, but obeyed. As the other Riders and Heather entered the clubhouse moments later, he asked, "Do any of you know where Hiccup is?"

Heather shook her head, hands on her hips. "No. I didn't even know he was still gone."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Fishlegs whimpered.

"Nah," Snotlout brushed off. "He probably just wants to have some 'alone time'. Or he's too scared to face Astrid." He started to snort, but a deathly glare from the angry blonde stopped him.

"He's fine," she growled. "He'll be back by tonight, anyway. He knows not to stay out too long."

Still, as the morning passed, Astrid got more and more agitated with Hiccup. Did he think it was alright to just abandon the Edge because of their quarrel? But as day turned into night, the anger was replaced by worry. Hiccup never stayed out alone this long. Well, at least without telling anyone where he was or when he'd be back.

"Let's get together a small search party," she said slowly later that evening. "I know it's dark out, but Hiccup still isn't back yet, so..." She didn't need to finish the sentence.

Snotlout and the twins took of in search for their missing leader, while Astrid paced the floor of the clubhouse and looked outside constantly for any sign of Hiccup or the other Riders. Fishlegs and Heather only sat beside her in worried silence.

Finally, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff flew in just as dusk began to come, and set down on the side of the Edge's landing strip.

Astrid, with Fishlegs and Heather at her side, rushed over to them, but her smile faded as she only saw the twins and Snotlout. She swallowed. "Where's Hiccup?"

Tuffnut rubbed Barf and Belch's neck uneasily. "Well, we flew out pretty far before we decided to turn back, because there was still no sign of him. We checked the woods and everywhere else we could think of, but he's not there. So we came back."

"We hoped he was here," Snotlout whispered.

"Well, he's not," Astrid breathed out. She wrung her hands together nervously. "What could've happened to him?"

"There _was_ a pretty big storm last night," Fishlegs offered. "Do you… do you think he got caught in that?"

There was silence for a moment, but the answer was suddenly clear.

Astrid nodded at the other Riders, already racing towards the stables to fetch Stormfly. "Everyone, saddle up," she yelled. "We're leaving in ten minutes to go and look for Hiccup." Her voice softened. "Oh, Hiccup, why did I ever make you go away?"

* * *

As Hiccup peeled open his stinging eyes, he began to cough, spitting out water and then immediately clutching at his aching sides for relief.

His vision swam when he looked upwards, but he still didn't turn his head away in fear he would pass out again. He sucked in a surprised breath when at last he could see clear enough to make out a few elegant women standing in front of him, all looking down at him in both concern and wariness.

He frowned, dazedly.

"H-hello." He sat up more against the wall. "Who… who are you?"

The women exchanged hushed whispers, before one glanced over at him and said, "The better question is, who are _you?"_

He blinked. "Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

Again, the murmurs resumed, until one of the women, seemingly the leader of the group, stepped up. Her facial features were pleasant enough, boring a small smile and glittering green eyes. But there was something about the way she spoke that Hiccup didn't trust, and he made sure to keep his distance from her. "I am Atali, Hiccup Haddock. My Wingmaidens rescued you from a terrible storm last night. You're alive and well now, on our island home."

Hiccup rubbed at his eyes. "Last night?"

"Yes. But you're safe here, young Viking."

Hiccup pressed a hand to his aching forehead. "Wait… what about... _Toothless?_ " He immediately panicked, and looked around for the dragon. When there was no sign of him, his worst fears were confirmed- he had been rescued, but Toothless had not.

"Do not worry, you are safe from all dragons, here," Atali assured him, offering Hiccup a hand. He took it, and stood unsteadily. There was still the concern for Toothless's well being, but these Wingmaidens didn't seem like the kind of women who would drop everything to go out and look for him. He'd have to wait and ask them about it later.

Atali seemed to notice Hiccup's uneasiness, and while grabbing a cup from beside her, she said, "Here, drink from this golden goblet. It is the purest of all herbal teas, and will give you great strength."

Hiccup, still keeping her in his line of vision, pressed the cup he was offered to his lips, and tasted a bit of the liquid. It was warm and pleasant, but he only took a few sips before handing it back to her. "Thanks, but I'm not that thirsty."

Atali sighed, and the other Wingmaidens exchanged glances. Hiccup stiffened, wondering if drinking from the goblet had been such a good idea after all. He cleared his throat. "So… I guess I should thank for rescuing me. I would've drowned otherwise… but if you'll be kind enough to send me on my way, I'd be very grateful."

Atali shook her head. "You are still weak from the storm, Hiccup Haddock, and as evening approaches I believe you must be hungry."

He was hungry, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"No thanks. I have to get back."

"To where?"

"My island."

Atali raised her brow. "I'm afraid not at the moment, Hiccup Haddock. You will eat and then you will stay here for the night." Her tone suggested that she was not going to tolerate any disagreement.

There was no use in arguing any more with her. "Fine."

But then something caught his eye from the side of the room. His eyebrows lifted up in surprise. "That's my ax!"

"You were holding it when my Wingmaidens found you," Atali said, picking the weapon up and examining its furnished handle. "I am afraid I can't let you have it just yet. I prefer to be on the side of caution around strangers."

"I'm not going to use it against you," Hiccup said irritably. "I got it for someone, as a gift. Surely you can understand that."

"The answer is still no, Hiccup Haddock," she dismissed with a simple wave of her hand. "Now come for dinner."

Anger at seeing her with the ax he had bought specially for Astrid ruled over Hiccup's regular caution, and he set his jaw firmly. "No. It's mine. Give it back." When Atali didn't make a move to return it, he leaped forward and attempted to grab it.

Atali noticed Hiccup's sudden movement, and while holding the ax high over her head, she delivered a blow to his shoulder with the hilt of the weapon. The assault caused Hiccup to fall backward into the wall, and he gasped out in pain, clutching the wounded spot.

Atali examined him with cold eyes. "Do not do that again, young Viking. I will only warn you once. Now I will tell you again: _come to dinner._ "

And Hiccup, surrounded by the rest of the tense Wingmaidens, had no choice but to oblige.

* * *

Lightning flashed by in the sky as the Riders flew past dark storm clouds and into another cold sheet of rain.

"This is impossible! It's like looking for a bonehead in a thunderstorm," Tuffnut exclaimed.

Ruffnut looked over at him. "Is that supposed to be a metaphor?"

"Yeah. A little on the nose, maybe? Well, my brain is wet."

Astrid looked down at Stormfly, scratching at the dragon's ears. "Hey, Stormfly? Let's try again."

Stormfly happily released a jet of flame straight ahead, which lit up the dark night sky and sprayed past them. When nothing appeared in the new light, Fishlegs shook his head. "Still nothing! Astrid, we're never going to find anything out here. I can barely see Meatlug's head in front of me!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Snotlout scowled, "Guppylegs is right. We should go back to the Edge and wait it out, then when it's more-"

"Guys, wait. Do you hear that?" Astrid interrupted, leaning forward intently.

The Riders all paused, when the faint sound of a dragon whining was heard below them. Astrid's eyes widened. "Everyone, under the clouds, now!"

As they dipped beneath the cloud bank and got closer to the wild sea, the dragon's whining got louder and Astrid soon saw why. "Guys, there's a dragon in the water!" she yelled over the roaring wind, and directed Stormfly to the creature's spot.

Fishlegs gasped. "Is that…"

"Toothless!" Astrid realized, hovering over the Night Fury. Even without being told to, Stormfly had already opened up her claws and quickly grabbed Toothless out of the water, although her frame was bowing under the dragon's weight.

"Is he all right?" Heather called down.

Astrid shook her head as she pulled Stormfly upwards to the others. "I don't know! It looks like he's been in the water for awhile." She grimaced. "But if Toothless is here, and Hiccup's not…"

Toothless roared, struggling in Stormfly's grip.

"Easy, easy," Astrid soothed him. "Okay, do you think you can fly?" Toothless growled, straightening out his wings and tail. Astrid's eyes lit up. "Guys, I think he knows where Hiccup is, and wants to take us there!"

Stormfly released the Night Fury, and Toothless managed to stay airborne until Astrid jumped down on his back, instantly taking control of the pedals. She shivered at just how cold Toothless was, and felt concerned. Just how long _had_ he been in the water? And what about Hiccup? Was he still somewhere in the ocean too?

Before she knew it, Toothless was pulling her off to the right, and Astrid nodded at the rest of the Riders. "Follow me! Toothless is taking us somewhere, and I think that may be where we're going to find Hiccup!"

The Riders murmured in agreement, and allowed Astrid and Toothless to guide their way out of the stormy clouds, and then lead to a bright hole outside, where the sky glowed with vibrant colors of pink, purple, and blue.

"What's Hiccup gotten himself into this time?" said Snotlout jokingly. "Hope we don't have to save him _again."_

But if he knew just how much danger his cousin really was in... Snotlout would have stayed far more silent.


	3. Chapter 3

***bursts through the door valiantly* I'm baaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkk! Miss me? *cackles* Sure you did! Thanks for all your lovely reviews last chapter, and here's the shoutouts. :)**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Thank you! Ah, yes, poor Hiccup. :( I like to put him through all sorts of things. Yep, Hiccup is protective when it comes to Astrid! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **animalsarepeopletoo: Awwww thanks! Hehe, yes, whump seems to be my specialty. Agh, yes, I get what you mean! Should Hiccup be *almost* eaten for the whump, or rescued… only time will tell! :P**

 **FanWriter02: Glad you think so! :)**

 **SquallofVIII: Haha, yes, GO TOOTHLESS! :D**

 **Astrid E Lokison: Haha, yep, Hiccup's more of a gentleman than Snotlout, indeed. :) Ah, thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **CartoonPonyDrawing: Thanks, I'm glad you think so! Ooh, happy late birthday! FanWriter02's was yesterday too, so consider this chapter a late birthday present. :)**

 **katurdi: Hehe, yep, school's a monster. Gets in the way of everything! Aww, thank you, it means a lot. :) Ha, yeah, Hiccup won't let anybody touch Astrid's new ax. Here's your chapter!**

 **SailorMew4: Ah, I know, poor Hiccup! (not) :D**

 **Goldeneyeddragon101: Thank you! Oh yeah, I heard that Alvin comes back. That should be interesting! Nah, tumblr didn't tell me… a little birdie did. :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Awww, thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Here's your update!**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: *hugs you* Thank you! It means so much. :) Here's your chapter!**

* * *

The Wingmaidens never took their eye off of Hiccup as he ate, and it unnerved him. What were they waiting for, him to suddenly drop dead?

Just in case, he allowed the two Wingmaidens next to him at the table to take a bite of their meals first. When they didn't show any signs of poison, he hesitantly chewed a forkful of the roast in front of him before staring back up at Atali.

The Wingmaiden was examining him carefully, but loosened her gaze when she noticed him looking at her. She smiled. "How are you enjoying the meal, Hiccup Haddock?"

He shrugged. "It's fine."

"I'd think so. It's been made special for you."

A sick feeling sprouted inside of Hiccup. _What did she mean by that…?_

At his alarmed expression, Atali laughed lightly. "It is not poisoned, young Viking. We do not have many visitors on our island, and wanted to make sure you were treated and fed graciously."

Hiccup only nodded, if a bit stiffly.

Atali raised her brow, and in a cool, smooth tone, she said, "Hiccup Haddock, although we are honored to have you as our guest, your attitude towards us is unacceptable."

He said nothing. How could he? The only answer he had for them was, _Why should I care? I don't trust you, and I plan to leave as soon as possible._ But based on all of their expressions, he doubted they'd take too kindly to that.

"You must respect women," Atali continued. "Revere them. Honor them. Do you understand?"

Hiccup grunted. "Sure."

"Perfect. Get some rest. Tomorrow evening, you will be the guest of honor at our "Feast of Freya." We've been preparing the sacred stew for days now. Just a few final ingredients and it will be ready to ingest." She gestured to a giant pot on the other side of the room, where a few Wingmaidens stirred the contents slowly. "You, Hiccup Haddock, will be the centerpiece of our celebration."

Hiccup couldn't help but ask, "So, this sacred stew… what exactly makes it so 'sacred'?"

Atali smiled faintly. "Oh, I'm afraid we couldn't reveal that, Hiccup." She walked over to the pot, inspecting the Wingmaidens' progress. "If we did, well…"

"Oh, let me guess," Hiccup said sarcastically. "You'd have to kill me?"

Atali didn't flinch, and only mused, "That's one way to put it."

Alarm filled his mind. He had to force himself not to leap up from the table right then and run away. "What?" A Wingmaiden looked at him darkly, and he narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't…"

The women next to him carefully picked up her overly large fork and knife, then smirking, she cast a hungry look over at Hiccup.

With no other thoughts on the matter, he jumped upwards, and then stumbled over the table in his last desperate attempt to get away. He only hit the floor with a thud.

"I'm no one's stew," he protested as the Wingmaidens, holding knives, came closer. "I don't care how sacred or delicious it is. I'm not going to be your supper." He began to run towards the flap that led outside.

"Run if you must, Hiccup Haddock," Atali called from behind him. "But I'm afraid we cannot let you leave Wingmaiden Island."

Pushing himself out of the tent, Hiccup, stumbling and gasping, raced off into the wilderness.

* * *

He had run for what seemed hours to his weary body. He stopped, his back pressed against the trunk of an old oak tree as he sucked in large gulps of air. His chest hurt from all the heavy breathing that he had been doing. His lungs felt as if they were on fire.

He allowed his head to slump all the way back, his lips partially opened as he fought to bring his huffing and puffing under control. It was useless- he was winded and his body was in such pain that he felt as if he couldn't run another yard, let alone escape the deranged Wingmaidens that were intent on hunting him down.

Hiccup had no doubts that his life was in grave danger. Atali's eyes had sparkled with an uncanny glow when she hinted she was going to kill him.

Now, totally exhausted, hungry, thirsty and in pain, he wasn't so sure he could get away anymore. He calculated that he had managed to put at least five or six miles between himself and the women who hunted him. He glanced up at the lowering sun. It was nearly past sunset and he figured that he had at least ten minutes before the sky darkened completely.

His clothes were wet where he had run through the creeks. The water sloshed in his boot, making his foot damp, and Hiccup could already feel the blisters that were developing on the heels of his one foot. He swiped his hand across his face, wiping away the droplets of sweat that rolled from his brow.

A twig snapped and Hiccup spun around, his eyes searching for any movement that might alert him to danger. A squirrel dashed away from him and scurried for the nearest tree. He let out a long sigh, almost smiling.

"Better get a move on," he said aloud to himself.

Hiccup gave one last cautious glance over his shoulder before he took off once again. His legs ached, the muscles in his calves and upper portion of his legs had seemed to tighten up on him and it was all he could do to force one foot in front of the other. Determined to not think of the women that surely by now were in hot pursuit after him, he pushed on for another few minutes before being forced to stop once more.

He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he attempted to fill his lungs, when suddenly, a voice called, "Surely, Hiccup Haddock, you can do better than that!"

He swerved around, and saw Atali with the rest of the Wingmaidens standing beside her, all of their eyes flashing with hunger. He took a step back. "You can't kill me," he said slowly. "I won't let you."

Atali just laughed. "Get him."

The next thing Hiccup knew, the Wingmaidens were rushing forward. He tried to run away, but it was no use. They grabbed onto his arms and pulled him back in their direction. Only when he fought too much did one of them actually… leap off the ground... and then fly.

Hiccup gasped, struggling in the woman's grip to get down, but found his courage gradually ebbing away as they got higher in the air.

 _How were they flying? That was impossible!_

"Take him to the dungeons," he heard Atali say from above him. "He won't be able to get out of there."

And Hiccup could only watch as he was carried, quite shockingly, to his unwelcome fate.

* * *

The Riders flew over a stray seasack, Toothless and Astrid leading the tired group ahead.

With a nod towards the others, Astrid pulled down towards the seasack, and soon they all had landed for a quick rest. Toothless let out a growl, looking around uneasily.

"Hey, it's okay," Astrid assured the worried dragon. "I know, you're concerned about Hiccup. We all are. But why don't we just take a little break and give the rest of us a chance to-" Without warning, Toothless propelled himself off the ground while Astrid clung on for dear life. "Ah, all right! Who needs to catch their breath anyway?"

She called back to the other Riders, "You guys relax, I'll go!"

"No way!" Fishlegs yelled back, already boarding his dragon. "We're going with you. Meatlug just got her second wind."

And so Fishlegs quickly caught up to Astrid as the others a bit more slowly followed along. All seemed to be going smoothly, when suddenly…

Three masked, winged figures- distinctively human- peeked their heads above the clouds, before they dived back down again.

"What-?" Astrid gasped, leaning forward. "Are- are those…"

"Flying women?" Fishlegs supplemented in shock.

"Am I crazy or is that impossible?"

"We need to tell the others," Fishlegs managed out. "Astrid… what if… what if-"

"What if those women took Hiccup?"

"Y.. yeah."

Astrid set her jaw grimly. "I know we only just saw them Fishlegs, but… I have the strangest feeling that you might be right." She nodded. "Let's go. Whatever these things are, we're going to need back up."

* * *

Being kept in a cell was anything but comfortable.

Hiccup's arms were locked in a chain that was attached to the ceiling, barely giving him enough slack to rest his feet on the floor. He ached all over, and his mind was still buzzing from the realization that the Wingmaidens could _fly._

Since the women had gone, Hiccup had been hanging there, shivering in the cold draft, his body rebelling against even that slight movement. His arms ached from being stretched so long. He wished for release, but none came.

He looked around the place he was chained, but it was dark and he couldn't see anything there. He looked for a way for light to come in. He couldn't find one.

"Hello!" he shouted. "Come on! Let me out!"

No response.

"Hey! Can anybody hear me?" he yelled.

Again, nothing.

His eyes widened, and he bit down on his lip. No one knew where he was, except for the Wingmaidens. Oh, why hadn't he told Astrid where he was going? Why hadn't he told Johann to tell his friends where he was if something happened to him? Why had he ever tried going through that storm?

What if he never saw the gang again because of his foolishness? What about Berk? His father? Who would be the heir now, who would be the Riders' leader?

The thought of all his friends and family counting on him didn't effect his current position, but it did give him a reason to renew his efforts to escape and he fought his bonds, twisting and turning against them, heedless of the cost in pain from his back and legs. He panted desperately, almost choking on his own saliva, for he could hardly swallow. He broke into a sweat, which the cool air chilled on his body.

No, he didn't notice any of these things.

He was intent on getting free and going back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**EEEEEEK. So sorry for not updating in a few days! There was a lot of hail and a tornado over here, so I didn't want to risk writing in case the power went out. :)**

 **Okay, so, there was some confusion last chapter about 2 things, and I'd like to apologize for not making them clearer! Unfortunately, when I wrote last chapter, I had been doing school all day long** **(literally, until 9pm), and my brain was a bit fried. So let me answer the questions for you!**

 _ **1) Why did the Wingmaidens say Hiccup was "disrespectful?**_ **Well, he was very untrusting of them. He even waited for the other Wingmaidens to eat before him to make sure he wasn't going to be poisoned, and didn't much address Atali "respectfully."**

 _ **2) Why would the Wingmaidens pretend they were going to eat Hiccup when Hiccup didn't do anything?**_ **So, when I first watched** _ **Snotlout's Angels,**_ **I didn't get why the Wingmaidens had been pretending to eat Snotlout. I was really confused. By the time I realized that they were only pretending they were going to eat Snotlout to make him more respectful, the plot of this story was already created- and the Wingmaidens were full out evil. (Thus the change in the plot) So please excuse me for not making that clearer, or telling you guys about that last chapter! :) So I repeat: THE WINGMAIDENS ARE ACTUALLY EVIL IN HERE.**

 **Okay, wow, you guys left a lot of reviews, thank you! Here's well-deserved shoutouts, and then the next installment of Hiccup's, er, demise? :P**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Bingo Bongo Lars: Thanks! **

**Dimensional Phaser: Aww, yes, poor Hiccup. (I still love torturing him though, haha.) Hehe, yes, I agree- no one hurts our Hiccup except US**

 **Astrid E Lokison: Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, indeed! He has a way of getting under people's skin. :) Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **SailorMew4: Oooh yes, things are bad for Hiccup. And they're only going to get worse. :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Haha, me too! I'm so glad you're liking it! **

**animalsarepeopletoo: Determinedcup indeed! Haha, yes, Hiccup you go and get whumped and then your friends need to find you all bloody and bruised! Come on, you can do it! :D Aww, thank you! Yep, the Wingmaidens are actually going to be evil in here, which means… more whump! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **mikel97: Okay, as I said at the top of the story, the Wingmaidens are really evil in here, and they'd pretty much use any excuse to eat Hiccup. And Hiccup was disrespectful by now exactly "trusting" them, and barely acknowledging Atali at all.**

 **kaykay8776: Thank you! Ooh, darn it, I forgot all about that line! (Though it would've seemed pretty OOC for Hiccup to say it, but oh well!) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **CartoonPonyDrawing: At the top of this chapter (if you didn't read it) I said that Hiccup was disrespectful to the Wingmaidens, by now exactly "trusting" them, and barely acknowledging Atali at all. Yep, happy late birthday! Haha, yeah, that's a cool coincidence!**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Thank you, it means a lot! :)**

 **Goldeneyeddragon: Mwahaha… the plot thickens indeed…**

 **Guest: Yeah, I was confused about that too! It turns out, the Wingmaidens had only been pretending they were going to eat Snotlout to scare him out of his disrespectfulness. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Arraia: Aww, thanks! Here's your chapter!**

 **Margaret Helstone: Thank you! Yeah, I just had inspiration after watching it, wanted to put Hiccup in Snotlout's shoes instead, and wala: **_**Hiccup's Angels!**_ **Thanks, I'm glad I'm not making everyone OOC! :) Yep, I'll update every other day unless further notice. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **katurdi: Haha, WHUUMMPPPP, GLORIOUS WHUMP! *giggles* Don't worry- there is a lot more coming in future chapters… a lot more, mwahahaha… *strokes evil cat***

 **phiellydinyia: Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! Hehe, yes, gang, go rescue your damsel in distress- none other than Hiccup Haddock. :)**

 **Hiccstrid6: Here's your chapter! :D**

 **Smoe06: Exactly, Hiccup, always remember tell people of your whereabouts! Aye aye aye, that boy is giving me gray hair… *shakes head* So, if you didn't read the top of this chapter, I explained that Hiccup was disrepectful by not exactly "trusting" the Wingmaidens, and barely acknowledging Atali except with a few grunts and little sentences. Hope that clears things up! :) Hehe, yes, some Hiccstrid is guaranteed in future chapters. Thanks!**

* * *

It was only after hours of fighting against the chains, until his wrists were raw and bleeding and his arms felt ready to tear off did Hiccup at last feel like a fool. Of course he couldn't break iron chains. Who did he think he was?

He panted heavily, and desperately wished just for a small sip of water. Even that could satiate the burning in his throat and the dryness of his tongue. Otherwise, although, he just wanted to fall asleep.

But there was still one problem- he couldn't sleep standing up.

It really was like torture, Hiccup mused, to hang suspended like that. Unable to sit down or even let his knees fall too far to the floor, because if he did his arms would be pulled along with him and the pain would be even worse. He sighed, shifting on his feet. What did Atali and the Wingmaidens even want with him?

Almost as if in answer to his thoughts, the door to his prison suddenly opened, and in walked Atali, with two stiff Wingmaidens at her side.

Hiccup gritted his teeth and looked away. He wouldn't talk to them unless he had to.

"Good morning, Hiccup Haddock," Atali smiled. "Yes, did you realize you had been down here all night?"

Silence.

She pursed her lips. "Hiccup, I advise you to behave. If you do not, I'm afraid things will be much more difficult." She paused. "Now tell us why you are here. To spy on us? To steal from us?" She shook her head. "Please, do your best and give us an answer."

Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the ground.

Atali looked irritated. "Tell us why you are here, Hiccup Haddock. I will not ask again."

In response, Hiccup spat at her feet.

Atali's face whitened in anger, and she clenched her fists. "Fine. If that is the way you wish to be, then you will be kept down here until the feast tonight. Think about your friends and family. You'll be long dead before you see them again."

She left.

* * *

"Hey, Fishlegs, take a look at this."

Astrid handed her spy glass over to Fishlegs beside her, although still looking at the island before them.

Fishlegs peeked through the spy glasses hole, and gasped in awe. "Amazing. Just amazing. The density of the vegetation is unparalleled for an island of the-"

Astrid pushed the spyglass to the right.

"Oh," Fishlegs said. "You were talking about the giant village of women with wings." He looked around more, and then sucked in a breath. "Hold on. I think I found Hiccup. It looks like they're guarding a cave… maybe he's in there."

Astrid was alarmed for a moment, before relief crashed down on her shoulders. At least they had a starting point of where Hiccup could be. "Okay," she said slowly as she stood up. She turned around, facing the other Riders. "I'm going to sneak in there with Stormfly, and get into that cave. If Hiccup's there, I'll get him out. If he's not… well… I'll have to get out of there alone."

Heather's face hardened. "Astrid, you can't."

"Yes, I can. Hiccup may be in there, and I'm going to get him back!" She put a hand on her hip, head slightly bowed. "Look, guys… I said some pretty ugly things to Hiccup before he disappeared. I just… it feels like my fault that he's gone now. I have to do this. To make it up to him. Don't you see?"

"All right, go," Fishlegs sighed, fumbling with his hands. "We'll meet you at the north side of the island, whether you find Hiccup or not."

Astrid broke out in a grin. "Thanks." She backed away to Stormfly, and swung onto her dragon's back. "I'll find Hiccup, don't worry. Whether he likes it or not…" She set her jaw, determination flashing in her eyes. "Our Dragon Boy's coming back today."

* * *

Taking out the guards wasn't much of a problem, especially with her handiness with her ax.

Each of the women fell silently to the ground, unconscious as soon as she she hit them over the heads. She quickly scurried inside of the cave once she had moved the bodies into the brush, and instantly noticed how dark and cold it was. if Hiccup was here, she realized, he was in deep trouble.

"Hiccup?" she called out in the blackness. "Can you hear me?"

A groan.

More alarmed now, Astrid quickened her pace until she was at a steady sprint, when she came to an abrupt halt as soon as she reached the sight that greeted her.

"Hiccup?" she gasped, racing toward to the boy suspended in mid-air.

His arms were the only thing keeping him upright, and now they were taking the worst of the strain. Hiccup appeared to be asleep, unconscious- or worse. He was slumped over, head bowed forward, with sweat dripping off his cheeks and hair tangled with mud and leaves.

He didn't move as she ran forward, and she urgently shook his shoulder. "Hiccup, wake up!"

Hiccup let out a soft moan. His arms trembled, and Astrid put her arm around him to help him stand.

"Come on, Dragon Boy, your arms must be pretty sore by now…"

"Ast… Astrid?" Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at the blonde in a confused daze. "But…"

"Shh. Don't try to speak." Astrid stood on her tiptoes as she fumbled to release the chains holding him upright. "Oh gods, Hiccup, I was so worried. You've been missing for almost two days. We set off to look for you, but until now, we couldn't…"

"Toothless?"

"He's all right. We found him yesterday evening."

Hiccup let out a breath of relief.

"So, who are these women keeping you here anyways?" She finally got to the linking chain, and slipped it apart. The chain was released, and Hiccup instantly crumbled to the floor. Astrid ducked next to him, worried. "Hiccup? What hurts?"

Hiccup lifted his head off the ground. "Nothing… much. Just tired." He blinked slowly. "These women… they're called Wingmaidens. They… Astrid… they can fly."

Astrid brushed a lock of his brown hair away from his forehead. "I know. We saw."

"You did?" He sounded surprised.

"We spotted them up in the air. Now come on, let's get you up." She helped him from the floor to a standing position, and smiled over at him. But her smile faded as she saw his downcast expression. "Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, words barely audible. "I didn't mean to forget the picnic, honest. And I shouldn't have gone off like that on my own. It was childish, and I'm sorry."

Astrid pressed a finger to his lips. "Hiccup, hush. I don't want to hear another word of it. We both said some things that we shouldn't have, but we're past that now. You're still my Dragon Boy, and I hope I'm still your milady."

Hiccup offered a tired smile. "Always."

"Good." Her voice lowered. "And… I can't remember a minute since that sunset flight on Toothless when I haven't been in love with you." After an uncomfortable silence, she cleared her throat. "Do you think you can walk by yourself?"

"Why?"

"The others are going meet up with you at the base of the mountains on the north end of the island. I'm going to distract these… Wingmaidens so you can get away, all right?" Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but Astrid spoke again before he could. "I'm not losing you again, okay? You're too weak to fight on your own."

Hiccup silenced. They both knew it was true.

"All right, you be safe," he said as he began to limp away from the cave. "I'll meet you at the base."

"You be safe too, Hiccup," Astrid smiled.

But he was already gone.

* * *

"I'm not lost," Hiccup muttered to himself for the millionth time. "I just… don't know how to get around this island efficiently yet."

 _Sure_ , his thoughts snapped back. _Yeah… no. Face it. You're lost._

So he was.

He let out a tired sigh, and massaged his aching arms. He guessed he had passed out after pulling against the chains so much, and that hadn't given him any favors. Now his whole body ached, hunger clawed at his stomach, and all he wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball and go to sleep.

But, no. The other Riders were waiting for him. If he didn't show up, they'd worry. He didn't want to cause them any more trouble than they had gone through to get here.

Finally, after an hour of stumbling around and redirecting himself to the north, exhaustion hit him full force. Legs (er, leg) trembling, he sunk down next to a boulder and put his head against it, closing his eyes against the afternoon sun.

For a while, that was all he was able to do. He leaned against the rock and drifted in a sort of stupor. However, he roused as a particularly cold gust of wind hit him.

Well, he was awake now. It was best to keep moving.

He got to his feet and started through the woods, heading where he believed was north. After another short rest, he set out again, aiming for reaching the Riders now. But he was too lost, and found that his sense of direction had got turned around. Hiccup wandered for quite some time before realizing that there was no way he was going to get out of these woods or find the other Riders before nightfall.

But his subconscious must have been helping him out, for he was heading towards the sea. Hiccup knew it would be a long walk, but he wasn't going to turn around now.

Only when it got more into the evening did he hear the crunching sounds behind him. It sounded like something was following him… tracking him…

 _Hunting_ him.

A chill ran up his spine as he looked over his shoulder.

What was out there?

Just a moment later, a roar rang out from the forest, shaking the trees and the very ground beneath him. Hiccup held his breath as he slowly turned around, bracing himself for whatever he was going to see next…

And found himself staring straight into the cold eyes of a blood-thirsty Razorwhip.

* * *

 **So, guys, today's my birthday… and it's been kind of a letdown so far. So some reviews would be awesome. :)**

 **Thank you for waiting for this chapter, and I'm still so sorry for the wait and the previous confusion from last time! Have a great day!**

 **-thepurplewriter333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so… my birthday pretty much sucked. Only got 1 happy birthday from a (real-life) friend, and my older sister didn't even say happy birthday either. Only by just a quick text. *sigh* But thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really made me feel a lot better about it. :)**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Sophhascoconuts: Thank you! Awww, thanks, it means so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Haha, yes, I love Hiccup!whump too. :)**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Thanks! Yeah, yikes, I hope Hiccup will be able to train it too!**

 **katurdi: Thank you, buddy! Yeaaaaaah, but thanks for being there for me. :) Haha, yes, HICCUP!WHUMP, HICCSTRID, SASSCUP! Razorwhip? :D Here's your chapter!**

 **Antox: Thank you! Yeah, no, it really didn't get better... but thanks. :) Yes, Hiccstrid! :D**

 **Hiccstrid6: Awww, thank you! It means so much! **

**harrypanther: Haha, unfortunately that's true. Hiccup is just like a danger magnet. :) Yeah, hopefully Hiccup will be able to train it before he's killed! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Thank you! Glad you think so!**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Yeah, this was probably one of the worst birthdays I've ever had… it didn't really get better, it just got worse. But I'm glad yours turned out okay! :) Aww, thank you, you're so sweet!**

 **Bingo Bongo Lars: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'll try to do my best in the future as well! ;)**

 **Astrid E Lokison: Thank you! And happy birthday to your aunt too! Haha, yes, Hiccup has just gotten himself into quite a heap of trouble. Here's your update!**

 **CartoonPonyDrawing: Thank you! :D**

 **Goldeneyeddragon101: Yup, it was my birthday two days ago all right. :) Thank you! Haha, yes, well I didn't have like anything to do all day so I figured, "might as well be a little productive today." And wala: chapter 4 was here! :D Hmm, I guess we'll just have to see if our favorite milady and the babe say "I love you," now won't we? *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Lynkia: Thank you! **

**Margaret Helstone: Thank you! Haha, yes, suffering Hiccup is always my fave. :D Eeek, yes, and Hiccstrid! (though not an overload, phew) Naw, thank YOU for reviewing! **

**SailorMew4: Haha, Hiccup is a danger magnet, all right. If he was in the Hunger Games, he'd be in some trouble. :P Ahhh, thanks! It means so much! :)**

 **MidFuryRockStar1 (Guest): Oooh, yes, I'm taking this story in my own wicked direciton, mwahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **animalsarepeopletoo: Heh, yup, the whump always brings tears to my eyes as well. :) Awww, thanks buddy! I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah… hopefully it'll get better next year.**

* * *

Astrid couldn't claim she was completely surprised when she saw no sign of Hiccup as she landed down next to the other Riders, although she was still plenty worried about what could've happened to him.

"Is Hiccup here?" she asked, looking around the area once more in a hopeful belief that Hiccup would suddenly appear.

"You found him?" Fishlegs asked in surprise.

Astrid nodded, though distracted. "Yeah. I sent him over here while I distracted these 'Wingmaidens.' No easy feat, I barely got away in time, and they're probably tracking us as we speak… are you sure he didn't come by here?"

"No, we would've seen him," Snotlout pointed out. "We're at the top of this cliff. Hiccup would have to pass underneath of us to get where we were, and we would've seen him if he did. He's not here."

"I'm sure he's just a little slow," Heather reassured the worried blonde.

Astrid bit the inside of her lip. "Yeah, well he was chained up when I found him, and looked pretty weak… you're probably right. He'll be here soon."

"Or will he?" Tuffnut said, popping his head inside the group. "We all know something's wrong."

Ruffnut nodded. "The question is whether we-"

"Of course we're going to go look for him," Astrid snapped, already mounting Toothless. Stormfly shifted on her feet from beside them. "It's a big forest. He's probably lost, or fell asleep somewhere… or…"

There were plenty more options of what could've happened, but she didn't care to say any of them.

"Let's go," Heather nodded, boarding Windshear.

Soon, all the Riders were up in the air, hovering slightly above the trees and spread out widely. They couldn't risk not checking out an area. It was a big forest, and Hiccup could easily be missed if they didn't look close enough. It was only when sunset arrived did Astrid see the flicker of silver movement within the trees, and pulled Toothless to a halt in mid-flight.

She narrowed her eyes, bending over for a closer examination. She didn't see anything now. In fact, the grove of trees looked almost deserted. It seemed that nothing could be-

 _Rooooooaaaaarrrrrr!_

All the Riders and their dragons completely stopped then. Fishlegs let out a gasp loud enough to be heard by them all, and Meatlug whimpered. "Razorwhip!" he shouted.

At that very moment, a giant Razorwhip dragon sprung up from the trees and whizzed by Astrid, roaring. It eyed her, then moved on to the other Riders' direction.

"It's a female!" Fishlegs yelled in realization. "She's coming after us- she thinks we're here to hurt her babies!"

"That's crazy," said Snotlout. "Why would we steal Razorwhip babies?"

"We wouldn't. But the mothers don't know that! Split up, and go high!"

The Riders broke apart from each other and flew upwards in the air. Astrid understood what Fishlegs was aiming for. Maybe if the Razorwhip mother couldn't see them, she would feel less threatened.

Sure enough, as they all entered a particularly foggy cloud bank, the mother stopped chasing them and soon returned to the woods. She exhaled, panting. "That was close."

"You tell me," Tuffnut breathed, wiping his forehead. "That Razorwhip was after us like a Gronkle on granite!" When everyone rolled their eyes, he threw up his arms. "What? Not the right pun?"

"It doesn't matter about the pun," Snotlout said irritably. "We just almost got _killed!"_

"Aw, come on!" Tuff pouted, before he broke out into a grin. "You shouldn't take my puns for _granite!"_ He burst out laughing.

Fishlegs frowned. "Guys, did you see how the Razorwhip avoided Astrid but came after the rest of us once it looked her over?" Once everyone nodded, Fishlegs continued, "Well, it must be a gender thing. The female Razorwhip always feels threatened by males, no matter the species, because they fear for their babies' protection. Which means…" His face paled. "… Hiccup?"

"Hiccup," Astrid confirmed, tone grim. "Everyone, move out. I have a bad feeling that he may have already met these Razorwhips. And if he did…" She sucked in a breath. "He's in big trouble."

* * *

Hiccup ducked away from the furious Razorwhip as it plunged its tail in his direction, barely managing to avoid the attack in time.

The dragon roared angrily, and swerved back in his direction. Panting, Hiccup darted behind a tree and pressed his back against it, fists clenched in fear. Of course… it all made sense now. These were Razorwhip woods. He had thought the 'wings' of the Wingmaidens looked a little familiar, and now it all was clear- they were baby Razorwhip dragons, raised on this very island.

Which meant now he was facing an overprotective mother who thought he was after her babies.

The Razorwhip came barrelling in his direction a moment later, and it rammed against the trunk of the tree. Hiccup, yelping, rolled away. The tree crashed to the ground, and the Razorwhip swayed from the force of the blow.

Using that moment, Hiccup attempted to run away, but not before another Razorwhip jumped out from the trees and landed in front of him.

"Oh… no," Hiccup groaned, backing away as the two Razorwhips sided up against together and roared into his face.

He fell backwards, unable to help it, and grunted as his back hit the ground. There was no time to dwell on the pain, although, when one of the Razorwhips attempted to slice him in half with its tail.

Clawing himself up from the dirt, Hiccup scrambled to his feet and tumbled inside of a bush. At least he might have some sort of protection there.

Confused, the Razorwhips looked around for him, sniffing at the ground and walking slowly across the blanket of leaves. Hiccup held his breath as one of them passed near, not daring to move an inch of his body until the dragon had passed.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be so lucky.

It was a terrible moment when the dragon looked up at the bush, directly meeting his eyes. Hiccup was stunned for a second. The Razorwhip was too. But then it let out an almighty roar and shot a jet of fire at the bush and into its dense leaves.

Hiccup almost didn't make it out in time, and even then he could feel the blistering heat prickle across his skin as he jumped away. He fell headfirst, and groaned as he forced himself up again. He had to keep moving, or he was dead.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when one of the Razorwhips jumped out in front of him, slammed its claw down, encasing him in a sharp cage of talons. The dragon's eyes flashed murderously as fire gathered up in its throat, preparing for the final kill that would end the life of the Friend of Dragons…

* * *

"Do you see that?" Astrid called, pointing to a shaking grove of trees up ahead.

Snotlout's eyes widened. "It looks like something's inside of there, banging against the trees!"

Astrid turned to Fishlegs. "Think it's a Razorwhip?"

He pressed his lips together. "If it is, you, Heather, and Ruffnut will be the only ones able to get near it. So if it is one or more of them, you'll have to chase it away."

Astrid nodded. "All right. But... what if they don't go away?"

Fishlegs opened his mouth to speak, but a dragon's triumphant roar silenced him. He nodded wordlessly, and the Riders pulled their dragons faster along over the trees and to the scene of the obvious fight.

As they got closer, Astrid spotted something else within the trees. Running around, being chased by two Razorwhips, nearly falling over with each step…

"Hiccup!" she gasped, and Toothless, screeching, dived towards the ground. She feared it was too late as she witnessed the boy get pushed to the ground and slammed under a Razorwhip's claws. Her eyes filled with horror when the dragon began to gather flame in its mouth, ready to go in for the final strike.

But Toothless, apparently, was prepared for this moment. He shot a series of plasma blasts at the Razorwhip- not enough power to injure it, but definitely enough to blast it away from Hiccup. Yelping, the dragon went down nearby, and fumbled to get back up.

As the second Razorwhip made a move for Hiccup, Toothless shot a plasma blast and it hit the other dragon's leg. Catching itself, the Razorwhip slowly straightened, and Hiccup attempted to dive away while it was distracted. But the mother Razorwhip, fearing alternate motives of the young Viking, plunged its sharp tail into Hiccup's right thigh to stop him from going any further. When it was sure the damage was done, it pulled its bloodied tail out of the flesh and slunk away.

The boy let out a gasp of pain, and stumbled forward. For a moment, he just stood there, gazing down at his wound in disbelief as a bright flower of blood blossomed. Amazingly, he took several steps towards the approaching Riders, then, his hands clutching at the injury, he collapsed slowly to the ground.

For a frozen instant, as the rest of the Riders landed in horror, none of them moved. Then Astrid found herself at Hiccup's side, her arms around the injured heir, heedless of the blood staining her clothes and only wanting to give him what comfort she could.

"Oh, Hiccup," she whimpered.

"Astrid…," he croaked out, unable to say anything else. His muscles began to tremble and a cough shook his slender frame.

Meanwhile, Heather and Ruffnut were trying to settle down the skittish Razorwhips, as they were the only women there to do so, and surprisingly achieved their goal at gently chasing them away from the area. Maybe it was the fact that they were women, or that the dragons sensed the group wasn't a threat anymore, but no matter the reason they quickly moved out a moment later. And as all the Riders gathered around Hiccup at Astrid's side, they sucked in sharp breaths, a few even averting their eyes from the gruesome scene that laid before them.

"Astrid," Heather began uncertainly. "It looks deep. He's in bad shape..."

Astrid's eyes were stinging, but she didn't care. "We have to get him help. We have to get him back to Berk in case he... in case he..."

There was a moment of silence. Everyone knew what she meant.

"Okay, let's get him on Stormfly. We'll bandage him on the way. I'll fly Toothless," Fishlegs offered, additionally giving a "don't worry, girl, you're still my favorite!" to a very upset Meatlug.

Astrid nodded firmly, and gripped Hiccup's shoulders and back as she began to help him upwards. The pain she brought him while assisting him to a standing position made Hiccup cry out, although he tried hard to hide it. He wanted to catch his breath long enough so he could thank Astrid and the others for rescuing him, but his chest was suddenly tight and breathing was difficult.

"Astrid," he rasped, fighting down the panic he felt and trying desperately to get air into his lungs. "I... I..."

"Take it easy, Hiccup, I've got you," Astrid soothed as she helped him limp over to Stormfly, frightened by all the blood Hiccup had already lost from his leg. She glanced at the other Riders, who looked just concerned as she felt. Toothless's forlorn expression was heartbreaking.

"Toothless," Hiccup mouthed, but there was no sound. Astrid helped him on top of Stormfly, and then climbed in behind him, arms around his shoulders. A moment later, Hiccup slumped over unconscious in Astrid's strong grip, and soon slipped into a world of blissful darkness.

And so the Riders took off into the last light of day, hoping it would lead them back home again.

But to Astrid, it seemed like everything was instantly and utterly… black.

* * *

 ***grins***


	6. Chapter 6

**Having fun from last cliffie? *wiggles eyebrows* And uggh, well I bumped up the story rating to T 'cause it gets pretty whumpy in this chapter. Just a warning guys ;), and well, just know that this isn't the best chapter ever written. Still pretty long though, hehe... I'm typing this up at midnight now, SO IF THIS CHAPTER IS SUCKY, BLAME MY SLEEP DEPRIVATION. *points accusingly* (The whump is still pretty good though, mwhaha...)**

 **P.S. Thanks for 4k views for Hiccup's Angels, guys!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Astrid E Lokison: *snatches phone away from you* NOPE, THERE'S NO CLIFFIES OVER HERE, BYE NOW. *destroys phone* Hehe, yes, Hiccup, stahhhhp getting into trouble! Thanks! **

**Antox: Hmm, guess you'll have to see if that's the last of the Wingmaidens… *wiggles eyebrows* Ahh, yes, I wish Hiccup would get whumped more often in the show, but it IS kid's show… *chews lip* Yeah, I'm always happy to post! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Hiccstrid6: Heh, guess you'll find out in this chapter! Yup, another cliffie- it's my treat, don't worry. ;) Here's your update!**

 **katurdi: *grins* Yup! Haha, what did you expect? A happily ever after? MWAHAHAHA! Aww, thanks, I'm glad you think so! Nah, leaving the whump was the least I could do what with this cliffie! *winks* BWAHAHA, I won't take them from **_**granite**_ **either!**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Hehe… *grins***

 **phieillydinyia: Haha, yes, I was cackling evilly while writing it too. :D**

 **Smoe05: Hehehe… at the end of this chapter, you'll know what I mean. ;) Yay, glad it made sense and I wasn't thinking nonsense! :D Thanks! Bwahaha, yes, Hiccup spitting at them **_**realllyyy**_ **didn't make their trust any stronger. Mwaha, yes, a stabbed leg is going to bring a problem all right… haha… ha… HAHAHA! *coughs***

 **Goldeneyeddragon101: Hehe, why thank you for that… interesting review. :D Whelp, you'll just have to see if Hiccup and Astrid survive. I tend to make up my mind at the last minute, so… *shrug* *grins* You'll have to see…!**

 **GabbiTheFanWriter: Haha, nah, it's fine. Hamilton is great! Oooh, really? Aww, thank you! It really means a lot to hear that! Heh, who knows if I'll let Hiccup live? *wiggles eyebrows* Thank you! You're so sweet. :)**

 **icy-rain499: Nope, I can't turn away whump opportunities! Aww, yes, poor Hiccup. Not. :D**

 **FanWriter02: Hehe, whump indeed. :)**

 **animalsarepeopletoo: Aww, really? Thank you, buddy, it means so much! *tackles you* Nah, YOU'RE amazing. *blushes* Mwahah, yes, CLIFFIE OF COURSE! Haha, you still alive? *pokes you* 'Cause you're gonna have to read this chapter to see if Hiccup survives!**

 **CartoonPonyDrawing: Hmm… I don't know, Hiccup's just really fun to whump, I guess! :D**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Yeah, hopefully it'll be better next year. :) Awww, thanks! It did help lift my spirits a little, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! **

**SailorMew4: Haha! *stabs you with more feels* Because I am… PURPLE!**

 **Rexathor: Haha, yes, they do call me Queen Cliffie. Yay, glad I'm not annoying the heck out of you with my cliffhangers! :D**

 **Yaaaaay, chapter 6, we're hereeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

Getting back to Berk wasn't as difficult as Astrid had first thought it would be.

The storms had mostly cleared up from the days before, leaving a crisp chill in the air. Of course, Hiccup was still badly wounded and needed to be bandaged up and doctored. The only problem was the Wingmaidens. If they stopped to patch Hiccup up on a nearby seastack, Astrid knew, the flying women would come after them. Already they could see the village bustling with the warriors preparing a manhunt for Hiccup.

The vote was unanimous among the Riders. They'd keep flying until they were out of the Wingmaidens' borders.

Unfortunately, Hiccup wasn't doing well. Not well at all. Even unconscious, he groaned in front of Astrid as they flew, his right thigh still dripping with blood and twitching at times. If anything, this only worried Astrid more- including Toothless, who insisted on flying right next to Hiccup- and the Riders were soon flying at breakneck speed to get him to safety.

The lone seastack just a few miles off the borders of Wingmaidens' Island was a miracle to Astrid's eyes. Finally, they had a safe place to medicalize their wounded leader and plan what to do next. After all, the flight to Berk was a long ways away, and she didn't want to do anything too hasty without thinking about it first.

"Let's stop now," Astrid called over to the rest of the Riders, pointing at the seastack. "Land there. We'll fix up Hiccup and then decide on what to do next."

And once the heir was carefully laid down on the seastack, Astrid was better able to position him in a more comfortable way. Though his leg was still bleeding heavily, she could wrap it to prevent further loss of blood. Using strips of a blanket to slowly cover the wound, she wiped away the remains of blood while Fishlegs poured some water over the laceration. "To help keep the wound clean," he explained. The last thing Hiccup needed at the moment was an infection.

"Oh…oh…" The boy's pain penetrated his unconscious mind, and he whimpered again softly. "Hmm… oh …"

Astrid bit her lip as she looked up from the bandages. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, I don't mean to hurt you..."

"...ohhh…"

She dampened a strip of cloth by pouring some of her canteen's water on it, and wiped some of the dirt from his soil caked face. Her hands trembled each time they returned to administer some sort of care for him. The wound in his leg was still bleeding, the blood soaked pants now anchored to his flesh.

"Don't worry," Heather said to Astrid as she kneeled down beside her. "Stab wounds naturally bleed a lot. The real danger is of Hiccup going into shock because of blood loss, or infection setting in. As long as we keep either of these things from happening, he'll be all right."

Astrid gave a tired smile. "Sure."

Both of the girls knew she didn't mean it.

"So… what now?" Snotlout asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. "We go back to Berk? Leave the Edge unguarded?"

"What choice do we have? Let Hiccup die instead?" Astrid said angrily.

Heather shook her head. "I have an idea. I'll stay behind with Fishlegs to guard the Edge while you guys are gone. It's only an hour flight away. Once we're there, we'll send a Terrible Terror to Berk explaining that Hiccup's injured and he needs help. Sound good?"

"Wait," Snotlout frowned. "If Fishlegs is going with you… who would fly Toothless?"

Said dragon looked up from nearby.

Astrid smirked. "You would. The twins-"

"You can't expect us to give up our dragon for that crippled beast!" Tuffnut proclaimed. Toothless growled, and the boy shrugged. "Sorry, T. Nothing personal."

Astrid shook her head. "All right. With that settled, we better move out now. Better now than later." She gently shook Hiccup's arm. "Hey, dragon boy, time to wake up now. Think you can get on Stormfly and manage not to pass out again?"

Hiccup opened his eyes, and blinked. "I'll try," he whispered.

"Good. Now let's get you up." Astrid slid an arm around Hiccup's back and slowly worked him into a sitting position. He gasped, and she bit down on her lip. "Easy, Hiccup… we're going to go nice and slow… nice and-"

Hiccup didn't hear whatever else Astrid had to say, because right then he was gripped by another excruciating convulsion. Clutching at his leg, he rolled away, hearing his own ragged breathing loud in his ears. The pain was so sharp, he was sure he had blacked out for a few seconds. As the wave subsided, his vision cleared well enough to see Astrid, crouched next to him. She had a piece of cloth in her hand and was mopping gently at his forehead. "Listen, Hiccup, we have to take you to Berk now. If we don't get you there in time, then…" She gulped. "Then..."

Even if Hiccup had felt well enough to protest, there would have been no point. Much as he hated to admit it, Astrid was right. He needed help.

He didn't recall the Riders taking off. He didn't recall much at all after that, at least not in any sensible order. His last clear memory of that day was of Astrid behind him on Stormfly, gripping his shoulders fiercely, and the realisation that things had to be seriously wrong because Astrid never held him that hard.

Pain obliterated everything. Each time he thought it couldn't get any worse, it seemed to reach deeper inside him, erupting with such intensity, he could barely breathe. He could do nothing to escape it, for all his writhing and crying out. Whatever damage that Razorwhip's blade had done to his leg, he began to wonder if he might die from pain alone.

Fever scrambled his brain. Time, place, people, all merged into one confused nightmare. Brief lucid moments stood out starkly in his mind, but he had no idea which came first or last. He remembered, more than once, calling out desperately for his father and Toothless, and wondering why they didn't come. He remembered disjointed snatches of conversation; the other Riders' voices and Astrid's.

He couldn't hear their words, but their meaning was clear.

His time was running out.

* * *

Astrid was exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and saddle sore by the time they reached Berk. Ordinarily, the flight was about thirty two hours. But since the Riders were too wary to sleep, they had flown at night as well, shortening the journey to just twenty hours.

Astrid believed Hiccup was half-dead as they headed down to Gothi's hut, not bothering to stop anywhere else first. He had stopped groaning completely, and his overall breaths were short and scratchy.

Before the Riders had even come to a complete halt on the dragon landing, Gobber and Gothi were rushing outside to meet them. Gothi immediately went over to Stormfly, where the injured Hiccup and Astrid were. Her dark, compassionate eyes met Astrid's, and the old healer smiled weakly.

She then moved to Hiccup's side and carefully removed the makeshift bandages covering his right leg. She had been expecting his injury to be bad, but nothing had prepared her for the sight that met her eyes.

Gothi, shocked, turned to glance over her shoulder at Gobber. With her cane, she slowly wrote down something in the dirt. Gobber read it, noticeably paled, then said, "Astrid, help me get the lad inside. Gothi has to operate right now."

Astrid helped Gobber ease the wounded heir carefully off of Stormfly and carry him inside the medical hut, where they slid Hiccup onto the bed. Toothless frantically paced at his side. The boy groaned, fumbling for a more comfortable position on the mattress but unable to find one.

Once they had settled Hiccup down, Astrid looked up at Gobber, and was surprised at what she saw. His face was pained and worried... much worse than it should have been. Something was terribly wrong.

"What… what did Gothi say?" she asked in a barely audible tone.

A beat of silence.

"…the leg has to come off," Gobber whispered quietly, turning away. "It's too badly injured…"

"No!" Astrid gasped. She glanced down into Hiccup's face and saw the agony that had forged itself into his features. Still, she would never allow Gothi to cut off another leg, not in a thousand years.

Gothi hobbled over, bit her lip, then wrote something down in the sand. Gobber started to read it. "Astrid…"

"No!" Astrid yelled again. "You are not going to amputate his leg, not again. Do you understand? You stitch him up any way you have too, but understand me, if you make one attempt to do what you've just suggested, I'll kill you!"

"Woah!" Snotlout stood opened mouthed in the doorway, suddenly snapping to life and moving to her side. "Gothi's just trying to save Hiccup's life, that's all."

Astrid's dark eyes glared at him "Then let her save it, but she is not, I repeat _, not_ going to cut another one of Hiccup's legs off!" She turned away, unable to face any of them, then returned her attention to Hiccup. "Where's Stoick?"

"At the far side of the island," Gobber said from behind her. "We sent him a Terrible Terror earlier. He should be back soon."

"He better be," Astrid murmured. "In case Hiccup-"

"Hiccup will be fine, Astrid."

There were footsteps coming from the doorway, and Astrid assumed the rest of the Riders had entered. There was the familiar scratching of Gothi's cane on the smooth sand sprinkled over the floor, then Gobber reiterated what she wrote. "She's going to operate now. We need hot water, blankets, and a strong needle and thread to stitch Hiccup up. Astrid, she won't amputate Hiccup's leg… unless she has to."

 _Fair enough,_ Astrid thought to herself as she swerved around.

"Well, everyone, get moving!" she demanded, already storming out the door to get some blankets from her hut.

The remaining Riders quickly followed in suit.

* * *

The next hour was hectic, to say the least. The blankets were fetched, the water was boiled, and a thread and needle popped up somewhere which Gothi dubbed tolerable, which frankly said a lot. Still, there was no time to waste, and Gothi began to instruct the Riders on how to prepare Hiccup for his operation.

"She says his thigh is cracked," Gobber explained. "The tail must'a been sharp enough to damage the bone. And an infection's set in. The wound's been exposed too long. She'll have to dig out whatever's causing it and then stitch him back up."

Astrid cursed under her breath. No, this couldn't be happening. Not to Hiccup.

 _Gods, no. Not her Hiccup. Anyone but Hiccup… oh, Thor, take her instead… please..._

"Astrid."

Gobber's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hiccup wants to see you before the operation."

Astrid's eyes flew wide open, and swirling around, she raced inside Gothi's hut, only pausing when she reached Hiccup's beside. And as she saw him lying there, pale, beaten, bloody and bruised, her heart caught in her throat right then.

He could die.

This might be… his final goodbye.

"Hmm… Astrid," Hiccup whispered, looking up at her. "You came?"

"You really thought I wouldn't?"

"...nah. You're too overprotective…" He coughed weakly. "So… Gothi thinks she can get me well.."

"She does."

"She's going to stitch me up. But I have an infection… so how-how's that going to work?"

Astrid's eyes filled with tears, but she shook it off. "Just try not to make it a fight, Hiccup, like you always do."

"I won't. But she m-makes everything a fight."

Astrid glared playfully. But her eyes were stinging. "Stay strong, Hiccup. I-I need you."

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but not before his expression twisted up into one of a shocking amount of pain, and he gasped. "A-A-Astrid," he managed out. "I… the ax… still on.. island…"

Panicking, Astrid gripped his hands. "What? What is it, Hiccup?"

"Wing-Wingmaidens… took… the ax I got… for you… ohh… sorry… wanted it to be a gift… I'm sorry, Astrid… couldn't get you a gift… sorry..."

Her chin trembled. "I had my gift Hiccup." She cupped his cheek. "You."

Hiccup gasped aloud again. "Astrid… ohh…. it hurts, Astrid…" A very weak whimper escaped his lips. "Tooth... Toothless?"

"He's being… restrained. He nearly dug apart Gothi's hut and now he's not allowed in here until after the operation."

"I… it hurts…" Hiccup closed his eyes, body gradually settling down.

"No… Hiccup, hang on… you can make it." She could feel the slight pressure of his fingers clinging to her left hand, and the tender, needful contact cried out speechlessly to her heart.

She was rewarded seconds later as Hiccup's eyes began to flutter, and then open, though briefly. In the deep hazel depths of his eyes, Astrid looked, drowning in the pain and sorrow she saw behind the green coloring that had lost it's sparkle and shine. Torment and fear were the eyes' tint now. Dyed dark and shallow, their hue lost in the sea of emptiness that looked back at her.

Astrid felt the wind leave her lungs. Her own eyes were no longer able to contain her tears, allowing the salty drops to run freely downward until they dropped from her own chin onto the floor.

"Ast…rid…" Hiccup's voice was strained. It took every ounce of strength he could muster just to speak her name. He gathered what air he could to fill his lungs and then blinking back tears, spoke again. "Do…n't cry…"

Hiccup's eyes closed, blocking from his view the face of Astrid. The air forced his chest upward, expelled... and then ceased to be.

Astrid's eyes opened wide with newfound fear. The other riders gasped, and Gothi flinched. Astrid gripped Hiccup's limp hands fiercely. "Hiccup!" she yelled. "Don't you dare die on me!"

There was no response.

More tears ran down her cheeks. "Breathe… Hiccup! _Breathe_ … oh for Thor's sake, Hiccup… breathe for me! Breathe! You can't die, Hiccup! I won't permit it! Do you hear me? Breathe!"

Astrid ran a frantic hand down her face and then took Hiccup's face between the palms of her hands. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third… I'm telling you now, you had better take a breath and do it now… or… I'm telling Stoick that you left the Edge when you knew you weren't supposed to. You know what he'll do to you when he finds out… now breathe, please!"

From the far side of death's border, the message must have caught up with Hiccup Haddock. His body began to spasm and jerk. His chest expanded and when his lips parted slightly, air filled his lungs. Astrid swallowed the knot in her throat and caressed Hiccup's cold face.

"That's it, Hiccup, do it again. Breathe, Hiccup… that's it, again. Good, Hiccup; do one for your father… that's it. Now, one for me… one for Fishlegs… for Snotlout… for Ruffnut… and one for Tuffnut..."

Astrid was panting as she recited the procedure over and over. But she wouldn't stop until she was sure that Hiccup would not stop breathing again.

* * *

 **Phew, pretty close call with death... *wink wink***

 **Whelp, hope you liked this extra whumpy (DAARRRRRRRK) chapter, though it isn't like the greatest thing ever written... annnnnnd I guess I'll** **see you lovely folks in a few days. Stay safe, guys in Florida right now! Hope Hurricane Irma doesn't hit you, and Hurricane Jose doesn't either! :) (Meanwhile I'll be affected either way, pfft...)**

 **Maybe please review...? :P Thanksssssss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaaaaaay, 100+ reviews- already! Thank you so much guys, it means a lot! And AHH SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY, I had a bad cold (that I'm still getting over, actually) and just felt too out of it to update last night. Hope you understand!**

 **Argh, and forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as normal… that cold that I just spoke of is still pretty bad at the moment, and I wrote all of this with a slight temperature, a headache, cough, and a sore throat too… so, yup. The chapter's still okay (I think), though. :)**

 **Okay, guys… this is it. The last chapter. *sniff sniff* *snuffle* It's been a wild ride, yes, and I hope you've enjoyed it! Your support has been amazing, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, and just everything. With that, here comes the last chapter of Hiccup's Angels. Enjoy, guys!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **httydtrash: Haha, thanks, I tried! Aww, yeah, that would be so sad… thank you, here's your update! And nah, that's a just fine review! Thanks for sending it! ;)**

 **FanWriter02: Thank you! Heh, yup, the whump is very much real. :D**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Yeah, there are a lot of hurricanes going around! Heh, and speaking of colds, I have a pretty nasty one right now… :/ Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SailorMew4: Ahh, of course. Dust gets in my eyes all the time when I read particularly sad fics… ;)**

 **Antox: Haha, you did? Well… oops, I did write another Hiccup death!fic, **_**Please Breathe,**_ **a few months back… *smiles sheepishly* Ahh thanks! Here's your update!**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Awww… no, I'm not that good of a writer! Heh, yes it was indeed a close one. (I love Hiccup's brushes with death, mwhaha) Thanks, here's your update!**

 **Goldeneyeddragon101: Bwhaha, yes, BREATHE HICCUP! *slaps his face harder* HA! Aww, no, he didn't try to kill himself! He just… died for a minute there! *shrug***

 **Astrid E Lokison: *grins* What? I like destroying phones and Hiccups! Mwaha, you'll have to see what Hiccup's fate is in this final chapter… hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **animalsarepeopletoo: Hehe, thanks! Awww no, YOU'RE the spectacular one! Hehe… yes, I wonder what would a legless Hiccup be called? We may just find out. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **phiellydinyia: Aww thank you! I'm so so glad you liked it! Erm, well he's going to have his operation now. After all, if he couldn't breathe, there'd be no use in an operation. ;)**

 **jessygirl03: Thank you! You're so sweet!**

 **thewideblueocean: Thanks!**

 **RememberDaddy'sHands: Thank you! Aww, no, YOU'RE amazing! **

**katurdi: Hehe, ahh, Please Breathe, what a pleasant fic indeed… *sighs contentedly* Awwwww thanks! I'm so glad you liked it, buddy! :D**

 **GabbiTheFanWriter: Thank you, and I'll try! ;) Here's your update!**

 **CartoonPonyDrawing: Hehe, I know, right? Dying Hiccup is the BEST! :P**

 **HiccupZain: Yes, I totally agree! If DreamWorks let Hiccup get injured like this, it'd be AWESOME. :D Awwwww, wow, that was… really sweet. :) Thank you! Heh, yup, stupid life. *kicks life* I totally understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **All right. Final chapter, guys, let's do dis. *rubs hands together***

* * *

Stoick flew Skullcrusher at break-neck speed- something he normally would not have done. But Hiccup needed him. And Berk needed him too. A Terrible Terror had arrived just an hour ago to the far side of the island where he was working at, explaining that Hiccup had somehow been injured and he was needed at Gothi's soon as possible.

Terrified for his son's life, in record time he was on his way back to his side.

He at last arrived at the village, and didn't hesitate in flying over to Gothi's hut where Hiccup would be. As he flung open the door a minute later, he found Astrid sitting silently next to Hiccup, while the other Riders hovered around her and Gothi and Gobber stood to the side.

Astrid had Hiccup's head cradled in her hands, and when Stoick looked into her face, his heart stopped.

Her expression was blank, cheeks dampened by the obvious tears that had overflowed from her downcast, inexpressive eyes.

Instantly, Stoick rushed over, his hand trembling as he placed it atop Astrid's shoulder.

"Lass?" he whispered in a choked voice, laden with fear. He glanced quickly at Hiccup, and then returned his tear filled eyes back to Astrid's face.

Astrid lifted her head slightly upward to meet Stoick's gaze. "He stopped breathing… I was so scared… but he started up again…thank the gods. But I was so scared." Astrid, her chin quivering, muttered the phrase a second time. "I was so scared… so scared, Chief." Her voice cracked and the tears spilled again.

Stoick took a deep breath and tightened his fingers on Astrid's shoulders. "I know, lass, I know." He paused, watching the young woman struggle with her emotions. Truly, he was shaken at her response. Never, in all of his years, had he seen Astrid Hofferson more emotionally unsettled than what she was at this moment. He cleared his throat. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… yeah… I… um…" She swallowed thickly and glanced back over at Hiccup. "He scared me, that's all."

Stoick nodded, exhaling the breath that choked him. "How did it happen?"

"It was Razorwhips," Snotlout said from the corner of the room. His voice was almost too quiet to hear. "Hiccup got lost in a storm. He was rescued by flying women- Wingmaidens-, who were apparently going to… eat him. Or so he managed to tell us. He was in the woods when the dragons attacked him. One of their tails got his upper right leg. It happened so fast…"

Gothi hobbled forward, waving her cane at them all. Gobber nodded irritably. "All right, everyone out. Gothi's got ta start the operation with Hiccup now."

After a pained moment, Astrid reluctantly let go of Hiccup's hands and stood up. Stoick guided her to the door as the other Riders followed behind, heads bowed with worry and movements slow.

The door closed behind them.

But all Astrid wanted to do was break it back open again.

* * *

The operation went quicker than she had first thought. Still, it was much too long for her to have been kept away from Hiccup. Much too long.

Nonetheless, in the hour that Gothi worked, Stoick insisted the rest of the Riders and her take a quick bath, as they had been flying all over the archipelago for days and hadn't particularly cared to pay attention to their personal hygiene in that time.

With everyone feeling gritty, tired, and exhausted, they quickly agreed.

When they all came together at the end of the hour, Astrid filled in Stoick all that had happened since Hiccup had gotten lost in the storm. And before they knew it, Gothi's door was swinging open and Gobber was letting them inside.

"Hiccup!" Astrid breathed as she raced through the doorway without a moment's hesitation. Stoick and the rest of the Riders were soon hot on her heels.

Gothi put up a warning hand before they could reach the unconscious boy, and shook her head. Gobber translated. "Hiccup's drugged with some sleeping powders right now, so's he won't be wakin' up anytime soon now," the old blacksmith said. "The operation went well. At least that's what I think the old woman said…"

Gothi glared pointedly, but nodded.

"So, the infection's cleared?" Tuffnut asked. "Hiccup's good to go?"

Gothi hesitated, and scribbled something down in the sand. Gobber, leaning over her shoulder, read loudly, "She says… Hiccup's clear from infection, yes. But the wound went deep…" His more cheerful tone faded away, replaced with a more quieter one. "He may have a limp. But, if he keeps off the leg, it shouldn't be too big of a possibility."

"But it's still one." Astrid sighed, turning to Hiccup. Her eyes could not free themselves from his face. The memory of Hiccup's expression just before taking his last breath lured Astrid's attention to the young man. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She had come so close to losing him. It had frightened her more than anything had ever frightened her before. She had been numb with fear, even up until now.

"Well… let's just hope that Hiccup doesn't make that a chance," Stoick said softly. He shook his head. "I'll take him home tonight, Gothi. You can check up on him tomorrow." He raised his brow at the other Riders. "And that goes for you too, kids."

Snotlout loudly protested while the twins began to argue that they weren't kids. Astrid was expressionless, but interrupted them with a nod. "Fine. Just…" Her eyes filled with tears. "J-just let me know… if anything… if anything happens... o-overnight… and..."

Unable to say another word, she ran out of the hut, holding herself tightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout smirked. "I don't know." He scoffed. "Drama queen."

They laughed.

* * *

The soft moaning on the bed alerted Stoick that his son was at last beginning to stir. With any luck, he thought, Hiccup would wake up. It was almost morning, and the last dark trace of night was beginning to fade away as daylight crept over the village and slowly began to spread its glistening rays across the open skies.

Stoick hurried to Hiccup's bedside. Leaning over, he gently brushed back the loose locks of auburn hair.

"Hiccup," he murmured, and watched as the young man struggled to return to the world he had kept locked away for so many long, haunting hours. "There's a good lad, son… open your eyes…"

Hiccup struggled with the last lingering effects of the sleeping powder in order to do as the voice commanded him to do.

"Hiccup… come on, son… there… you've almost got it..." Stoick was beyond relieved when Hiccup's eyes opened back up and they found his father's face looming before him. The Chief smiled gently. "Welcome back, son."

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, and then re-opened them to stare up at his father againr. "Where... where am I?"

"Home."

"What-" Hiccup coughed, and his eyes floated about the room. "What happened? I remember a Razorwhip coming towards me… going back to Berk... but... a-after that..."

"Take it easy, son," Stoick chided. "You've been through a lot these past few days."

"D… days?" Hiccup lifted his head from his pillow in surprise. "But..."

"Astrid and the others had to fly you all the way back to Berk for your operation. Now, you must be tired- Gothi helped you drink some sleeping powder so you wouldn't feel the pain while she stitched up your leg. Now lie back down, son. She wants you getting plenty of rest for the next week or so while you heal."

Hiccup lowered his head, but he bore a troubled expression. "What about… my leg? Will it heal properly?"

Stoick hesitated. "There is a slight chance that you'll have a limp… but as long as you keep weight off it, it should be fine."

Hiccup let out a relieved breath. "Well, at least I didn't lose another one. Where's Toothless?"

"Outside. We had to keep him out there, he was pacing up a storm."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, you better let him in here before he tears down the house in worry. Anyways…" He bit his lip. "So, everyone's all right? No one else got hurt by the Razorwhips?"

"Everyone's just fine, son. You will be too. Now get some rest."

He didn't have to say it again. The younger Haddock's eyes were already closed.

* * *

When Hiccup's eyes flickered open later that day, the first face he spied was that of Astrid's, who was slumped over asleep in a chair beside him. He stirred slightly, instantly bringing his father's face into his line of vision. He was practically hovering above him. Stoick smiled and placed himself on the edge of the bed, next to his son.

"Welcome back, Hiccup," he smiled, relieved that Hiccup was at last awake again.

"Yeah..." Hiccup smiled weakly, then turned his head. "Is she all right?" He raised his hand slightly and pointed to Astrid.

Stoick chuckled. "She wouldn't budge from that chair since I told her you were awake. She hasn't left your side since this morning, except for a bite to eat."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide, and then surprised the Chief by filling with tears. "Dad... I can't remember much of what happened, but I do remember that it was Astrid who stayed with me… out there… flying for days to Berk. And I remember…" He trailed off, voice cracking.

"Go on, son," Stoick encouraged gently.

"I remember hearing the sound of her weeping. It seemed like it came from far, far away, but I could still hear it." Hiccup glanced the sleeping Astrid, and then back to his father. "Dad… it was so sad. And I tried to move away from it, because it was hurting my heart to hear, but then I heard her voice, ordering me not to go… and I had to come back. I could see her crying… she was begging me not to leave her…so I came back."

Stoick smiled, "Yes, it makes a lot of sense, lad. Astrid loves you, it's that simple. Never doubt it again... I've always seen it in her eyes."

"I won't, Dad, ever… I promise," Hiccup agreed, watching Astrid sleep. His lips twisted into a smile. "And I love her too."

Astrid's eyes suddenly opened, spotting Hiccup's smile. She sat up straighter in shock. "Hiccup, you're awake!"

He grinned. "And in one piece, might I add."

Suddenly, he was crushed in a barreling hug by her, who gripped him so tight he could hardly take in a breath. "Happy to be alive, too," he managed to gasp out. "Would be even happier if I could breathe…"

Blushing, Astrid pulled away, having noticed Stoick in the room. The Chief, laughter illuminated in the glow of his emerald eyes, backed out of the room quickly, and closed the door behind him.

The moment he was gone, Astrid threw her arms around Hiccup and kissed him- hard. Surprised, Hiccup stiffened, but he didn't pull away. When Astrid finally broke off the kiss, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I…" Her voice lowered. "I thought you were going to die overnight."

"I'm afraid not, milady. But thank you for the offer."

Astrid punched him playfully. "Don't you scare me like that again."

"I'll try."

"Yeah, you better. Or else next time you get yourself in trouble, I'm sending Stoick on the quest to save you." But her tone suggested that she was much more relieved than she was letting on to.

"But I'm still your dragon boy, aren't I?" Hiccup teased.

Astrid smirked. "I guess you are. And…" She smiled shyly. "I love you for it."

"And I you."

The happy couple embraced once more.

* * *

After a week of impatient resting and recovering, Hiccup was finally released from his prison of a room and allowed outside. Toothless was more than overjoyed to see his Rider back on his feet, and more than one time knocked him over in plain excitement.

Gothi announced that his leg was doing much better, and soon would heal back to its normal self. Still, Hiccup was on strict bedrest and only allowed on his feet a few hours a day in worries of future safety for his leg.

Nonetheless, his happy mood wasn't dampened at the news. After all, it was much better than lying in bed doing nothing all day long.

A few days after he was finally up and about, that night, as Stoick walked in to check up on Hiccup's leg, the young man had a troubled expression on as he sat there in bed. Worried, Stoick furrowed his brow. "Something bothering you, son? Your leg's not hurting you, is it?"

"No," Hiccup brushed off. But he was frowning.

Not wanting to pry into his son's personal business, Stoick smiled over from the doorway. "Well then, if you don't need anything else, I think it's time for both of us to both hit the hay. I'll see you in the morning, son. Have a good sleep." He made a move for the door, but was interrupted before he could make it all the way out.

"Dad?" Hiccup said softly.

Stoick turned to him, raising his brow. "Yes, son?"

Hiccup looked uneasy, and he shifted in bed. "The Wingmaidens that rescued me… well… they really did save my life. I know they wanted to kill me, but I can't feel that I don't owe anything to them because of it. When I was stranded out in the ocean, I thought I was going to die. I had given up. I had nearly drowned by the time they rescued me… and for that, I want to thank them someday."

Stoick's eyes widened in surprise. "You're grateful to the people to tried to kill you?"

"Well… in a way, I guess."

Stoick ran a hand down his tired face, before he shook his head in resignation. "Every man to his own." He offered a weak smile as he began to back out of the room again. "Have a good rest. Night, son."

"Good night."

Toothless warbled from over on his rock.

Still, as Stoick shut the door behind him, before he retired back to his own room for the night, he knew that there was one thing left for him to do.

With footsteps as quiet as a mouse's, he slipped his way down the poorly-lit stairs to the front door, where he opened it and smiled as the cold night breeze brushed across his cheeks. He looked up to the sky, where the stars twinkled brightly... almost like valkyries shining down on him in good will.

"Thank you," he said aloud.

And from above him, over hundreds of miles away of space and time, he thought he may of heard someone whisper back in reply.

But who knew?

Perhaps it was only an echo.

* * *

 ***cue inspirational music***

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed the story! It was so nice to get back into the writing business again after Season 5 was, well, frankly kind of a letdown. (At least to me. Everyone has their own opinions.) And it means a lot to me to those who stuck by the whole time here. ;)**

 **Goodbye and goodnight, mi amigos! It was a pleasure meeting with you all, old and new, once again! Until the next story!**

 **-thepurplewriter333**


End file.
